Presently, to replace a broken piece of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipe a user must cut out the broken section of pipe with a hacksaw, and then replace the broken section with a new section of pipe that needs to be coupled to a repair coupling on each end of the existing pipe. Where the broken piece of PVC pipe is proximate an existing coupling, the entire coupling must be removed and renewed along with piping section on each side of the coupling. See e.g. How to Repair a Broken PVC Pipe Joint at: http://www.ehow.com/how—6028084_repair-broken-pvc-pipe-joint.html. Virtually all PVC pipe is designed the same way. There is a pipe which has an inner diameter, a pipe thickness and an outer diameter. A coupling has an inner diameter approximately equal to the outer diameter of the pipe, where the coupling has a coupling pipe thickness and a coupling outer diameter.
The current invention completely rethinks the prior art solution and teaches that PVC pipes can have broken sections bored proximate couplings allowing the user to replace only the damaged section of pipe and not the entire coupling area.